A Love Lost, A Love Found
by XxM-chanxX
Summary: A sad event has happened to the CCS gang. It seems sumone has died. What, it's Syaoran?! How's Sakura and the rest of the gang taking it? S+S! Read and Review to find out! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!! The mystery of Syaoran is revealed!
1. The Dream

Melissa: Hey everyone. I'm back! I know it's not a very good idea to start another story when i have two more to finish, but i don't  
think much people like those fics. ^_^;; Hehe. Hope you like this one. So read, review, and enjoy!!!  
  
A Love Lost, A Love Found  
  
Sakura laid a bouque of flowers next to the grave that was in front of her. Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, came up to her to give   
her a shoulder to cry on. As Sakura cried, Tomoyo tried to comfort her, but seeing Sakura so sad just made her cry too. Eriol just  
stood there, next to the two crying girls. He looked at the two, then at the grave and soon him too, began to feel tears fall from   
his eyes.   
  
"Come on, you two. It's getting late. We have to catch our flight home," Eriol said as he turning away from the grave, not able to   
take it anymore. Sakura noded with sadness. So the three friends left the grave which read, "Syaoran Li. A great son, brother, and  
lover. We loved him very much, but God loved him more."   
  
~One Year Later~  
  
Sakura slept in her bed untill she was waken up by a stuff toy-like creature. "Sakura! Wake up! You over slept again! Come on! I  
thought you said you were going out with Tomoyo and Eriol today?"  
  
"W..What?" she answered sleeply with one eye still closed. Then she slowly turned around and took a quick look at the clock,  
then slowly turned back around. "Wait, what?!" Sakura yelled, jumping out of bed, "Kero, what happened to my alarm?"  
  
"You turned it off as soon as it rang. I've been trying to wake you up ever since it rang," he answered.  
  
Sakura tried to put on her clothing, fix her hair, and brush her teeth as fast as she could. "Ahh, Tomoyo and Eriol well be here  
soon," she said as she grabed her bag and ran downstairs.   
  
Sakura was all alone this morning because both her dad and brother was out. She looked at the table to find a nice breakfast   
waiting there. "Thanks dad," Sakura said quietly as she took the food and heated it up. She ate all her food quite fast and as soon  
as she finished with the dishes, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" she yelled. Sakura opened the door to find her best friend Tomoyo  
with her boyfriend Eriol. "Hey. I just finish the dishes. Lemme just go get my jacket and we can get going."  
  
Tomoyo frowned as she saw Sakura walk away. "She trys so hard to hide it, but we all know she's suffering more than any of us."  
  
Eriol agreed. "I know. She's gotta try to go though today without even thinking that today was the day Syaoran died. It's gonna  
be real tough for her today. That's why we have to help her out," he said.  
  
Sakura returned and soon the three friends left. First, they went out for pizza. They got to the pizza place and sat down. Tomoyo  
sat on one side with Eriol beside her and Sakura was on the other. Sakura looked out the window and sighed. "I know why you  
guys asked my to hangout with you guys today."  
  
The couple looked at Sakura, not surprised that she figured their plan and that she remembered what today was. "We're just   
trying to help you, Sakura," Tomoyo said, trying to explain.  
  
Sakura turned to the couple and gave them a fake smiled. "Thanks you two, but I'm ok. Really." Tomoyo and Eriol just frowned   
knowing that their friend was lying. "I'm going back home. I think I still have a few more chores to do. I'll catch you guys later,"   
Sakura said as she left the pizza place for home.  
  
"I wish she would let us help her," Tomoyo said as she put her head on Eriol's sholder.  
  
"I know, Tomoyo. Me too. Me too," he replied, trying to comfort her.  
  
Sakura returned home and headed for her room. She opened the door to her room to find it empty. "Kero?" she said but there   
was no answer. "Guess he's not here." Sakura had to much on her mind and didn't bother to wonder where Kero was. She fell on  
her bed and looked at the ceiling. An image of Syaoran appeared. "I love you, Sakura." It said. Sakura felt sad. "Syaoran..." she  
said softly as tears fell from her face. Sakura closed her eyes as she cried and soon enough, she fell asleep.   
  
:::::Sakura opened her eyes and found herself still in her room. "I must've feel asleep," she said as she yawned. Then she noticed  
she was still asleep and was dreaming. She could tell because she saw someone she knew she couldn't she in real life. He was  
sitting on the chair near her desk and even though he was turned around, from his back, he was unmistakable to Sakura.  
"Syaoran..." she said softly.   
  
Syaoran looked at the floor, still with his back towards Sakura. "Sakura..." he said, "meet me at Hong Kong. I'm waiting for you   
there." Sakura's eyes began to become watery.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she put her head down, her face in her hands, crying, "You're dead! I saw you die right in front of my own   
eyes! You aren't alive!! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
"You're wrong, Sakura. Listen to me. Go to Hong Kong. Help me," Syaoran said as he began to dissapper.  
  
Sakura looked up. "What do you mean help you?" she asked but he was almost gone. "Syaoran, wait! Tell me what you mean!!!"   
she yelled as Syaoran soon dissappered completely. "Syaoran!!!":::::  
  
Sakura woke up full of sweat. She was breathing hard as she said, "Is Syaoran really alive? If so, what's wrong with him?! Why   
does he need my help?!!"  
  
  
********************************  
Melissa: So how'd you like it? I though i should try a different way in writing my stories. I have another idea for a story, but i'm  
not sure if it's the right story for now. Well it's gonna be a S+S and kinda 3x3 Eyes crosscover. If ya want me to do that story, tell  
me in ur review. ^_^ But don't forget to tell me what you thought about this story in ur review first. Catch ya later! 


	2. Syaoran Forever

Melissa: ^_^ I'm so glad you like my fic. I got the idea from this persons story that i read at an anime website. I never got the   
person's name. Well, thank you very much whoever you are. ^_^;; Hehe. Now, on with the story.  
  
A Love Lost, A Love Found  
  
Sakura woke up full of sweat. She was breathing hard as she said, "Is Syaoran really alive? If so, what's wrong with him?! Why   
does he need my help?!!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura?" came a voice.  
  
"Huh, Kero where'd you come from?" Sakura asked holding her head as if she were sick.  
  
Kero was playing his video game as he answered, "I was outside, getting some air. Then I came back in here and found you   
sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you up so I turned the volume down on the TV. What's wrong, Sakura? Ya have a bad dream?''  
  
"Not really," she answered quietly.   
  
"Well then, what happened?" Kero asked, still playing his video game.  
  
Sakura just wanted to ignore her dream, even though she knew she was suppose to play a close attention to her dreams, so she   
didn't tell Kero. "It was nothing. Forget it," she said, "I'm going for a walk. Cya Kero."  
  
"Ok," he answered.  
  
Sakura left the house and went on her walk. She walked though the park thinking about what she should do. As she walked,  
she sang a song quietly to herself. "What do you do when your best friend goes oneday, somebody takes their live away, don't  
wanna wake up Monday morning," she sang, "And now how are you suppose to deal with everything you have gotta do, when   
you can barely believe it's true, don't wanna wake up Monday morning." She sang and sang untill she eyes were full of tears, but  
still she didn't want to stop singing.  
  
Not far away, Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting on a bench talking. Then they heard the voice of Sakura singing. "Hey, isn't that  
Sakura singing?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Ya it is." Tomoyo said in a happy voice. But then she listened to the words of Sakura's song and noticed that she was singing   
a sad song. "It's her singing alright," she said now in a sad voice, "She's trying to sing to Syaoran." The two didn't talk so they  
could hear the words that Sakura sang.  
  
"I don't think that I can go to school today, without you, without you, Without you. Without you, Monday morning." they heard  
her sing, "And missing you is something that I never thought I'd have to do. You were always there, I was there for you too. Don't  
wanna wake up morning. Sakura kept singing, but soon, Tomoyo and Eriol began to hear the singing fade.  
  
Tomoyo put her head on Eriol chest, with his arm over her so that they were hugging. "You think she'll be ok?" she asked worried  
about her best friend.  
  
Eriol was once again trying confort his girlfriend. He was just as worried as she was, but he knew that Sakura had to do this alone.  
"She's fine, Tomoyo. She just needs time alone."  
  
Sakura was already heading back for home. She already stoped singing, but was still crying. When Sakura got home, she dried her  
eyes to not show anyone that she was crying, then put on a fake smile. "Hi everyone! I'm home," she yelled as she entered the   
house. Both her father and brother were home and getting dinner ready.  
  
"Hey squirt," said Touya as he messed up Sakura's hair a bit.  
  
"Hello, Sakura," her father said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"Well go and get ready for dinner. It's almost ready." he said  
  
"Alright," she said as she went to her room. When she got to her room, she found Kero still playing video games.   
  
"Mmm...I can smell the food your dad cooked. Don't forget to bring me some, Sakura." said Kero, smelling the air as he continued  
playing his video games while Sakura got ready for dinner.  
  
"Ya sure. No problem." she answered quietly as she left the room and closing the door slowly behide her.  
  
Soon enough, Sakura had finished dinner, gave Kero his dinner, got ready to go to sleep, and was in her bed. She laid on her bed,  
not able to fall asleep. She tried to imagin how it'd be if Syaoran was still alive. First she imagined both him and her on a double   
date with Eriol and Tomoyo, eating ice-cream at the park while talking and laughing together. Next, she imagined Syaoran and her  
on a rollercoster, both yelling with happiness. Sakura imagined this and more for about an hour, then sighed just before falling   
asleep.  
  
Morning soon came and Sakura was still asleep. As Sakura slept, there was a visitor for her downstairs in the livingroom, waiting  
for Sakura to awake.  
  
  
*******************************  
Melissa: Hey everyone, well i actually continued way earlier than i usually do. ^_^ I'd like to thank all my reviewers and my friends   
Amy-chan and Maria for that. THANKS A LOT!!! And about that new idea for a story that i talked about in the first chapter, just   
forget about it. ^_^;; It seems that I forgot how it was gonna be anyways. Lol. Well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't   
forget to review. Untill next time, cya! 


	3. A Visitor That Brings An Answer

Melissa: ^_^ It seems that a lot of people like how this story is going, so i thought i should try to update a bit faster than i   
usually do. Again, i'd like to thank all my reviews and my friend Amy-chan. You've all been a great help. Also, for those who think   
the visitor is Syaoran, i hate to break it to you but it's not him. ;) i wouldn't let the story end that fast and how Syaoran died   
will probably be revealed later in the story. Now for the moment you have been waiting for! Read, review, and enjoy!!!  
  
A Love Lost, A Love Found  
  
Morning soon came and Sakura was still asleep. As Sakura slept, there was a visitor for her downstairs in the livingroom, waiting  
for Sakura to awake.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly and she began to see her room clearly. She yawned as she looked around. Everything was so   
refreshing. With her window open, Sakura could feel the nice breeze enter her room. Sakura noticed that Kero wasn't there and he  
had must have woken up already. Her father and brother had already left for work, so Kero was probably downstairs trying to   
make breakfast. As Sakura got up from her bed, her whole room began to brighten.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Sakura, trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
At a far corner, a bunch of feather appered flying all over the place. The feathers gathered around Sakura. With her eyes closed,   
she could fell the warmth and comfort of a familliar presence. Once she opened her eyes, there stood a Syaoran in white clothing  
and beautiful wings. "Sakura..." he said softly.  
  
Sakura was in shock. Was she still dreaming, but he looked so real. Everything had felt so real. "Is that really you, Syaoran?"  
she asked.  
  
"You look suprised." said Syaoran, "Did you really think I'd leave you?"  
  
Sakura just looked down and said, "I didn't want to believe it but...I saw it it my own eyes."  
  
"Sakura, I'm not died just yet. Listen to me and return to Hong Kong. You'll find out what to do when you get there."  
  
Sakura lifted her head and answer, "But why? Why do you need me to go back there?"  
  
"I need your help." he answered.  
  
"Help for what?!" She asked begging him to answer her, but once again Syaoran began to dissapper.  
  
As Syaoran dissappered and the room was going back to normal, he told Sakura one last thing. "I'm sorry Sakura. I don't have   
enough time to explain. You have to trust me and return to Hong Kong. Please Sakura!" he said.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" she yelled as he totally dissppered and once he did, the visitor from downstairs had opened the door to Sakura's  
room.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?!"  
  
"Meilin?! What are you doing here?" Sakura said in shock.  
  
"I came back to Japan to talk to you. It's real important. I was downstairs when I heard you talking to someone. I figured you  
were already awake so I headed for your room. Then when I got to the top of the stairs, I heard you scream." said Meilin.  
  
Sakura looked at the floor as a thought had flown into her head. "So I wasn't dreaming." she said softly. Well, what was so   
important that you came all the way back to Japan to talk about?"  
  
"Well..." Meilin said, "I was wondering." Sakura now had a confused face on. She saw that Meilin had a worried and serious look   
on. "I was wondering if you heard from Syaoran."  
  
"What do you mean, Meilin." asked Sakura, "Syaoran is gone. Well, I thought he was."  
  
Meilin was suprised. "What do you mean by that?!'  
  
"Well, I've been having dreams of Syaoran telling me that he's alive. I'm not sure if they're true but they fell so real." Sakura   
explained quietly.  
  
Meilin couldn't belive what she just heard. "Was he the one you were just talking too?" she asked.  
  
"Too be perfectly honest..." said Sakura, "Yes, yes it was."  
  
With that, Meilin began to hug Sakura with happiness. "Then it's true! It has to be!"  
  
"What are you talking about Meilin?"  
  
Meilin stoped hugging Sakura and said, "I've been having dreams like those also, but since I don't have any powers I kept telling  
myself that I just missed him alot and that there is no way he's still alive." Sakura was speechless. "Don't you see Sakura?   
Syaoran is alive! He has to be! We both had him talk to us. It has to be true, Sakura. It just has to be!"   
  
Sakura looked at the happy Meilin, then frowned. "But what if it's not?"  
  
"Sakura! You have to trust Syaoran! He's alive! He's actually alive!"  
  
Sakura then remembered something that Syaoran had said. "You have to trust me." was what he said. From then, Sakura was   
confident to find Syaoran. "You're right Meilin! Come on lets go get Tomoyo and Eriol. We're going back to Hong Kong!" said   
Sakura has she left the room.  
  
"Wait, Sakura! Don't you wanna change?" Meilin asked.  
  
Sakura smiled and laughed. "Oh ya." she said.  
  
"I'll wait for you downstairs." said Meilin as she left the room and Sakura went inside to dress up.   
  
She closed the door behide her and walked to her window where she looked at the sky. "Syaoran, wait for me. I'm coming,   
we're all coming. So wait for me. Wait for me."  
  
  
******************************  
Melissa: So how'd ya like it? Sorry if this chapter was too short and korny but i hope you all still enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next  
chapter up soon. Don't forget to review. Catch you all later. Cya! 


	4. Flashback And Trouble

Melissa: It seems that i'm starting school real soon, so i'll try to finish this story by August 26th, but if all my readers enjoy this   
story more than i think they do, then i'll try to make this story longer and continue as much as i can when school starts. Sorry if   
this chapter isn't so good. This is the chapter that i'm kinda stuck on cuz i have two options for it. Hopefully i chose the right one.  
The only thing i'll tell you is that in this chapter, the cause of Syaoran's death is finally revealed! ^_^ Well read, review, and enjoy!  
  
A Love Lost, A Love Found  
  
The CCS gang gathered up and headed to the airport to catch a flight for Hong Kong to find their lost friend. On the plane Sakura  
sat near the window with Meilin sitting next to her and Eriol and Tomoyo in the seats behind them. Sakura looked out the window  
as she had a flashback of what happened one year ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Everyone laid on the floor injured and barely alive. An unconcious Eriol and Tomoyo laid next to each other since Eriol has used   
all his powers to protect his loved one against an attack, but wasn't strong enough to beat it. So both of them were hit. As for   
Syaoran and Sakura, they laid on the floor seperated. The same had happened to Syaoran and Sakura as it did to Eriol and   
Tomoyo, but for them, Syaoran was blown away from Sakura when he was hit. (a.n. You're probably wondering why i made   
Syaoran and Sakura seperate, even though the same thing happened to them as it did to Eriol and Tomoyo. But u'll see real soon  
why i needed Syaoran to be away from Sakura for right now.)  
  
"Muhahaha, there is no way you can escape now. Just give up and serender the Clow Cards to me!"  
  
"Never! The Clow Cards will never be in the hands of evil!!!" yelled a very injured Sakura who was holding the Clow Book, with all   
the Clow Cards inside, very close to her. "You won't get away with this Nizuna! (a.n. I know the name sounds weird, but i'm not   
exactlly japanese ya know. Give me a break ^_^;; lol.)  
  
"Fool!!!" Nizuna yelled as she threw an attack that could end Sakura's life.  
  
Then all of a sudden the attack stoped where is was, for something was blocking it.   
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
There stood a weak and injured Syaoran holding the attack with his sword and the rest of his strength.  
  
Syaoran looked behind himself, at Sakura and said, "S..Sakura, promise me you'll get out of alive with the Clow Cards." With that,  
the attack hit Syaoran, causing both him and the attack to dissapper.  
  
Sakura just sat there on the floor with tears in her eyes, totally shocked of what just happened. "S..Syaoran." Sakura's heart   
burned with sadness. "Nooooooo!!!!!!" she yelled as both her and all the Clow Cards began to glow. Still glowing, the Clow Cards  
floated around Sakura.   
  
"What is going on?!" Nizuna yelled, "You think you can actually defeat me with you measly powers?! Think again!  
  
Soon the glowing Clow Cards entered Sakura one by one causing her to glow brighter each time a card would enter her. Once  
all the cards and Sakura were one, she was floating in the air glowing an amazing bright light. Sakura closed her eyes and all  
her injures had healed when she opened them.  
  
"What is this? What, no! How can this be?! How could someone like you...tap into the true powers of the Clow Cards? No. No, I   
won't allow it!!!" Nizuna said as she attacked.  
  
"Nizuna, you have destroyed what was most precious to me. I can't let you get away with this and the rest of the evil things you've  
done!" said Sakura, "I call upon the power of my star! Now, shrine forth!!!"   
  
Both Sakura and Nizuna attack at the same time causing a bright light all over the place, making it impossible to see.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Once the bright light dissappered, Sakura had snapped out of her flashback.  
  
"Sakura, you ok?" said Eriol standing from behind.  
  
Sakura turned away from the view. "Oh ya. Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a minute there." she answered, then turned back to   
the window.   
  
Eriol then sat back down in thought. "She must be thinging about all this, about Syaoran." he said to himself.  
  
"What was wrong?" Tomoyo asked just waking up from a little nap.  
  
"Heh, she was just daydreaming again I guess." answered Eriol, "You know Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and went back to sleep. Eriol smiled back and joined his sweet girlfriend in her nap. As the cute couple slept and  
Sakura spaced out though the window, Meilin was worried and couldn't relax.  
  
"It's a good thing I didn't tell them the whole thing." Meilin thought, "They'd freak. They better get a lot of rest cuz they're gonna   
need it.  
  
Soon the plane was ready to land in Hong Kong, but something wasn't right. The more they got closer to Hong Kong, to more   
darker and colder it became. "What's going on?" Sakura asked as she looked out her window.  
  
"Oh no. It's gotten worse." said Meilin, filled with fear.  
  
Sakura turned to Meilin hoping she didn't hear what she thought she just heard. "Meilin, what do you mean it's gotten worse?   
What's going on?!"  
  
Meilin looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I didn't tell you the whole truth about why I came all the way back to Japan  
to talk to you."  
  
Sakura was shocked. She had to know the whole reason, but was scared to find out. Sakura was about to ask Meilin what the   
whole truth was, when the plane began to shake and all the lights had gone out.  
  
  
****************************************  
Melissa: So, do you think I chose the right option? ^_^;; Wait u can't answer that cuz u didn't even hear the other option. Ok   
lemme put it this way. How was it? Hope you liked my S+S scene. How Syaoran protected Sakura with his life. Ok, maybe it wasn't   
so kawaii cuz Syaoran died, but remember, he might still be alive. MIGHT! Lol ok that's all i'm saying about Syaoran. Well I hope   
you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ Don't forget to review! Also, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The updating of this   
story depends on you, so review! Ok, it also depends on my laziness, but give me a break. I am mortal you know or am i? Lol, ok   
ja ne! 


	5. Airplane Trouble and A Mystery Begins

Melissa: Hey everyone! I'm back!!! To all my readers, I just wanna say I am soo sorry. Ever since I started school again, I haven't   
been able to have a free weekend. X0 Ahh!!! Well anyways, I still don't have a free weekend, but I have less homework than I   
usually do. So I thought I should continue. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest. Because of all my schoolwork, I   
haven't really been paying attention to my stories. So again, SORRY!!! In this chapter, the CCS Gang are getting worried about  
Syaoran. Is he alive or died? Is there something wrong and he needs their help? But also, should the gang be worried about  
Syaoran at the moment, or themselves? Now, for all you that have waited so long to read, the 5th chapter of "A Love Lost, A Love  
Found."  
  
A Love Lost, A Love Found  
  
"What's going on?!" Sakura asked.  
  
The plane continued to shake, with the inside still in blackout.  
  
Tomoyo looked out the window to see where they were going to land, if they were even going to land. "Umm...you guys?   
Trouble!" she said as she turned away from the window.  
  
Everyone ran to a free window to see what Tomoyo was talking about. The their surprise, they saw that not only was it getting   
darker and colder as they got closer to Hong Kong, it was getting foggier too. Like things weren't worse enough, the plane began  
to shake even more and soon the CCS began to fell the plane fall and fast.  
  
"Everyone hang on to something!" Eriol yelled as held on to a chair.  
  
Everyone began to scream in fear. Then out of no where, there came a voice that no one in the CCS gang could forget. "Don't   
worry. I'll slow the plane down." The plane then began to slow down a bit, but was still falling fast.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, "Where are you?!"  
  
Soon, the plane slower down enough to land safely. The lights went back on and everyone else who was on the plane   
dissappered. All but Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"I'm ok." said Sakura.  
  
"Ya, same here." Meilin said.  
  
Tomoyo just remembered something and said, "That was Syaoran wasn't it? He stoped the plane from crashing."  
  
Eriol looked at the floor and answered, "Yes. Yes, it was."  
  
Sakura felt sadness in her heart. "Syaoran..." she said quietly. She then looked around and only saw her and her friends. "Hey,   
where'd everyone go?"  
  
Meilin noticed the dissapperence of everyone and said a little quietly, "They were projections. I shouldv'e known."  
  
"What do you mean, Meilin? What's going on?!" Sakura asked. She was to worried to be scared about what was going on. Sakura  
just had to know what was going on. What was happening to Hong Kong? To Syaoran?  
  
"Ya Meilin. Spill it. You know something, don't you?" Eriol asked joining Sakura.  
  
Meilin sighed and put on a long sad face as she began her story. "Well...Ok. Sakura I came back to Japan to not only talk to you  
about Syaoran might being alive but also about Hong Kong. About 11 months after your battle with Nizuna and when Syaoran   
died, people began to dissapper in Hong Kong. No one really payed attention to it, so they all went on wit their lives. But then the  
amount of people dissappered increased and it started getting darker."  
  
Everyone watched Meilin tell her story. They could tell that it was hard for Meilin to remember something that probably was very  
terrible.   
  
"But Meilin," Tomoyo said, "why didn't you just tell us in the begining."  
  
"Because," she said as she faced Sakura, "the person behind all this is Nizuna."  
  
"What?!" the three friends answered in shock.  
  
"How is that possible?! I destroyed her." Sakura said.  
  
"That's what we thought too." Meilin replied.  
  
"Wait." Tomoyo added. "If Sakura didn't destroy Nizuna, then Syaoran's death was.....in vain."  
  
Sakura's eyes began to water. "No! No, it wasn't. It wasn't because Syaoran is still alive! I know he is! Remember he helped us by  
stopping the plane from crashing! Syaoran's alive and I know it! We're gonna find him and defeat Nizuna again. Now matter what   
happens!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Everyone turned to the floor with their heads down. "Let's just hope that's true. Let's just hope." said Eriol.  
  
The gang soon left the airplane and once they did, the plane had dissappered into the fog that was still all over the place.  
  
"Looks like Nizuna doesn't want us to leave." Tomoyo stated.  
  
Sakura decided to ignore what she just heard. All of a sudden, she felt a sudden erge to go a certain direction. Sakura started   
moving forward, following the sudden erge.  
  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura and noticed her walking. "Umm...Sakura are you sure you know where you're going?" she said, waiting  
for her best friend to answer her question. "Hey, Sakura..." said Tomoyo as she took a step forward, but was cut of by Eriol who  
had a very serious face on. "Eriol?"  
  
"Don't. I feel something and it's coming from the direction where Sakura is heading." Eriol moved a bit forwards and said, "Sakura,  
can you sense something?"  
  
Sakura stoped in her tracks, lifted her head up, and closed her eyes. "Yes, it's Syaoran. I can feel his presence." She started seeing  
a vision in her head, a vision of Syaoran in white clothing and beautiful wings. He was leaning against a wall with one foot on it   
and his head down with his eyes closed. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Sakura. Once the two were in  
eye contract, the whole thing exploded and all Sakura could see was red. She then opened her eyes in fright. "Syaoran!" she said.  
  
"Now what?" asked Eriol, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura turned around, a little shaky. "It's Syaoran! He needs us now and fast!"  
  
  
****************************************  
Melissa: Hey, hey!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was gonna try to make this chapter longer than usual, but I know  
that some of you are suffering enough just to read what happens next. So this is where I'll end this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed  
it. Once again, I'm really sorry for updating so late. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and I'm sorry if I make you all  
wait again. Well cya in the next chapter. Laterz! 


	6. What's Happening to Syaoran!

Melissa: Hey everyone!!! I'm back!!!! Omg, it feels so good to be behind the keyboard again. ^_^ Hehe. Sorry for the long wait. It   
seems that I had my internet d/c, but no worries. I got it back! XD Yay!!! Ok, ^_^;; this is no time to be welcoming myself. There's  
a story to be continued! Oh and to kinda apologize for the slow update, i tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. So the   
CCS gang is back in Hong Kong, and what's this? Nizuna's behind all the chaos?! Can Sakura and the gang figure out what's  
going on? What's going on with Hong Kong, Nizuna, and most importantly.....Syaoran?! All that is revealed in this chapter! So on   
with this story!!!  
  
A Love Lost, A Love Found  
  
"Ahh, it seems that they've come for you, Syaoran," said a figure dressed in a black cloke, looking in a crystal ball. "My plan's   
worked perfectly."  
  
Syaoran was chained to the wall in a cell. He was quite weak and probably right in the verge of death. Still, he was barely alive,  
and wasn't dead. He would have healed by now, but everytime he would recover a little over time, Nizuna would attack him to keep  
him in his present state. Syaoran looked up at the cloked figure. "Grr.....you bastard! You...You won't get away with this, Nizuna!!!"  
  
The cloked figure turned around and took of it's hood. It truly was Nizuna. Alive and well. "Ah ah ah, little decendant of Clow  
Reed. I already have." Syaoran gave Nizuna a cold glare. "Anyways, you should be happy I spared your life. If that attack that  
that I shoot at Sakura and you took for her, didn't have the ability to destroy your body but still steal your energy and magic for   
myself, then I wouldn't have been able to keep you alive and you probably would be dead."  
  
"Damn you..." Syaoran thought.  
  
Nizuna read Syaoran's face expression. She just smirked and turned back to the crystal ball. "Why don't we play a little trick on  
you dearest Sakura and lead her here. I'm growing impatient." Nizuna then cast a little spell on Sakura to show her a vision of  
Syaoran (A.N. the one she had at the end of chapter 5).  
  
"Syaoran!" Syaoran heard Sakura yell out from the crystal ball.  
  
"Damn it, leave her alone!" Syaoran said, trying to get free."  
  
"Oh hush up." Nizuna snaped back.  
  
Syaoran became frustrated. He had to listen to her or she'd kill him. Syaoran didn't care what she would do to him, but he didn't  
want to die just yet. He was barely alive and wanted to use the little time he had to help Sakura. So he stayed quiet and listened to  
his friends from the crystal ball.  
  
"Now what?" Syaoran heard Eriol say, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Syaoran! He needs us now and fast!" he heard Sakura answer.  
  
"Damn it!" thought Syaoran. "Sakura's being fooled. Sure I am the one who has been talking to her, but it isn't only me." Syaoran  
looked up at Nizuna. "It's that damn witch also. Nizuna's just using me to fool Sakura into coming here to save me, when she really   
is going to fight Nizuna." He sighed and turned to the floor. "And I can't always contact Sakura and tell her about this because   
Nizuna will sense me doing it. Please, Sakura. Be careful."  
  
"Now Syaoran, it's time for the fun to soon begin." said Nizuna as she turned around and walked towards Syaoran's cell.  
  
Syaoran looked at Nizuna with fear, afraid of what she was planning to do. She pointed her finger at him and Syaoran closed his  
eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt as much, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Syaoran heard the sounds of his chains unlock  
and felt them come off. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked up at Nizuna with a confused face.  
  
Nizuna gave him an evil grin. "Now, arise!!!" she yelled as vines came up from the ground and binded Syaoran up. "What? You  
didn't think I was going to let you go, did you? Ahaha." she said laughing, but then stoped and put on her evil grin. "Oh no, my dear.   
I have plans for you."  
  
Fear began to enter Syaoran's body again. All of a sudden, he felt the vines move again. They were begining to tighten and sink   
back into the ground, along with Syaoran. "Ahh!" Syaoran yelled, trying to free himself.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Nizuna laughed as Syaoran sunk and disappered into the floor.  
  
Back in the fog, the CCS gang were shocked from hearing what Sakura said. (A.N. Remember, she said "It's Syaoran! He needs us   
now and fast!")  
  
"Come on, we gotta find him!" Sakura said as she started running towards the direction where she felt Syaoran's presence.  
  
"Right." the rest of them said as they followed Sakura.  
  
Sakura ran and ran, but she could still only see fog. "Ahh, where is he?! I can't see anything though this stupid fog." she thought  
to herself as she ran. "No matter. I can still sense him. I'll fnd him, no matter what?!" Sakura began to run faster.  
  
"Sakura, don't run too much ahead!" yelled Eriol. "It's not safe!"  
  
"But we have to hurry. Who know's how long we'll be able to sense him though this fog!" she yelled back.  
  
Eriol agreed and started to run faster. Both Meilin and Tomoyo saw Eriol run faster and decided to do the same. The four friends  
caught up with each other with Eriol and Sakura in the front, and Meiling and Tomoyo right behind them.  
  
They all continued running for quite a long time, and soon Sakura became frustrated.  
  
"That's it!" she said as she took out her wand and the Windy card. "Windy, come to my aid! Blow apart this fog!!!"  
  
Windy appeared and blew the fog away, revealing someone from far away dressed in white clothing. The person had a hood on  
so they couldn't reconized the person. They all started running towards the person and as they ran, they heard a voice.  
  
"Sakura..." said the voice. "Sakura..." Over and over it said that.  
  
Sakura began to run faster with tears in her eyes. "Syaoran!!!"  
  
The four friends were only a few feet away from the person when Eriol and Sakura stoped in their tracks, causing Meilin and   
Tomoyo to do the same (A.N. well they were just behind them lol).   
  
"What's wrong? Why'd you two stop?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
They both didn't answer. The person was very similiar to Syaoran. They sensed him in the person and they could even see some  
of his brown hair sticking out from the hood. But that was all they could see from his hood. Other that the bottom of his face.  
But his eyes, his eyes were hiden behind the hood. That was the only thing they couldn't see. So they still couldn't tell. Anyways,  
somehow this person felt different.  
  
"Sakura, stay here with Meilin and Tomoyo." Eriol said as he steped in front of them. Sakura nodded and Eriol took a few steps  
forward. "Syaoran, is that really you?"  
  
The person grined and took out a sword. He showed it to them.  
  
"That's Syaoran's sword?!" Sakura thought, taking a step forward, but was stoped.  
  
Melin had her hand in her way. "Don't, Sakura." said Meilin. "It still might be a trick."  
  
Sakura didn't want to, but noded anyways and stayed where she was.  
  
Eriol closely examined it from far away. "Hmm....that is Syaoran's sword." thought Eriol. As Eriol continued examining the sword,   
when all of a sudden the person's grin turned evil.  
  
Sakura then felt a spark of evil and yelled. "Eriol, get away!!!"  
  
But it was to late. The person used the sword and attacked Eriol. Eriol was blown away and crashed into the others.  
  
"Uhh..." Eriol said trying to sit up. "Who the hell are you?! Tell us now!!!"  
  
The person smirked and used the hand that wasn't holding the sword to take off it's hood only to reveal a familliar face. The CCS  
gang sat on the floor in shock.  
  
Sakura began to cry. "You're not, Syaoran!"  
  
"But Sakura, I am. Ahaha, aren't you glad to see me?" he said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura snaped back. "You're lying! You aren't Syaoran."  
  
"Ya!" joined in Meilin. "What have you done with Syaoran?!"  
  
Syaoran sneered. "Hmph, fine then. If you really want to see him, then here!" he said as he used magic to make a tower of vines  
grow from the ground, and in that tower of vines was Syaoran, binded up.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she got up and fan towards him, but was stoped (A.N. ^_^;; Sry if it's getting anoying that everyone   
keeps stoping Sakura).  
  
"I don't think so, my dearest Sakura." said the fake Syaoran.  
  
"Tell me who you are." said Sakura with a cold glare.  
  
"We already know you aren't Syaoran. So tell us who you are!" yelled Tomoyo shaking (A.N. Oh ya! Go Tomoyo! ^_^;; Tomoyo's   
actually angry).   
  
Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo. "Calm down, Tomoyo. It's ok." Tomoyo sank more into Eriol's arms and began to cry because   
she couldn't take all of this anymore (A.N. ^_^;; Sry but I'm not used to Tomoyo being angry. It's just not right. She's to kind to be  
mad, and if anyone get's her angry, whoa you better watch out!). "Now, tell us who you are!" Eriol demanded.  
  
The fake Syaoran held up his hand and a clear red ball formed around his body. The ball then turned dark red so that the CCS  
couldn't see the inside. The ball then disappered and something even worse appered.  
  
"Nizuna!" everyone yelled in fear and shock.  
  
  
****************************************  
Melissa: ^_^;; I bet you all knew that it wasn't Syaoran and it was Nizuna. Lol i made it to ovious. Do you think i did? Well, iono.  
Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ Oh and aren't you glad that Syaoran isn't dead?! Lol. Still, poor Syaoran. Who   
know's what Nizuna did to him when he held him captive. O.o; Ok, that sounds wrong. Ahaha, don't worry she didn't do anything   
like that. Anyways, i apologize for my slow update and my future slow updates lol. I'd wanna tell you about a few things about the   
next chapter at the end of every chapter, but isn't more fun to not know? Lol you're probably saying no. Well, i sometimes change   
what i'm going to do next, so i'm not going to be talking about next chapters. Ok! I'm talking too much! Lol. PLEASE DON'T FORGET  
TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!! Cya in the next chapter. ;) Ja ne! 


End file.
